


Christmas with the Devil

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Wretched and Divine [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human!Pete, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, devil!patrick, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: I sit in my throne quietly, things have been calm the last week. Brendon walks in looking oddly cheery. “Why the hell are you so damn happy?” I ask him and he smiles widely at me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> Firstly this is a Christmas present for my darling girlfriend because I love her and I'm cheesy and firmly believe she deserves nice things. I hope you like it babe <3\. 
> 
> Secondly this is the second installment to "All Your Flaws Align With This Mood Of Mine"...so I suggest reading that first...yes that means more Devil!Patrick.

I sit in my throne quietly, things have been calm the last week. Brendon walks in looking oddly cheery. “Why the hell are you so damn happy?” I ask him and he smiles widely at me. 

 

“I’ve been watching some humans enjoying the season, sir.” Brendon says and smiles up at me. I roll my eyes and sigh. This whole season makes me cringe, everyone is nice to each other simply on the principle of it being the Holidays. I despise the whole thing honestly, I get to sit here and be bored until it’s over. 

 

“I don’t know why you indulge in such a thing when it means you get to sit around and do nothing until the season is over.” I grumble at him and he shakes his head. 

 

“Has it really been so long since you enjoyed the holidays? You must have when you were alive.” Brendon tilts his head slightly and looks at me. 

 

“I don’t remember anymore.” I shrug and shift in my throne. “It doesn’t matter now anyway.” 

 

“There was one human I actually went to speak to, he seems particularly excited about the holidays.” Brendon says and smiles mischievously. “I was asked to deliver this to you, by him.” 

 

“Who?” I ask as he pulls out an envelope. 

 

“Pete.” He hands me the envelope and runs off. I frown. Pete is excited about the holidays. This concerns me mildly. I haven’t been to see him in a while, though I did promise I would visit. I open the envelope and cringe as I pull out a sparkly holiday card. 

 

“Ew, why!?” I groan and look at it. It’s simple and not religious at least but covered in glitter that sheds all over me. I open it up and see the generic holiday wish along with Pete’s writing. 

 

_ Patrick,  _

 

_ I hope to see you soon, it’s been a while. I miss you.  _

 

_ Pete xoxo _

 

I sigh. In all honesty I miss him too. It’s strange to miss a human, I’m still getting used to the feeling of caring about him. I look at the ridiculous card and can’t help but smile a little at the stupid little snowman on the front of it. The glitter is all over me at this point. I sigh in frustration and stand up carefully. I set the card aside and walk down to the portal room. 

 

I set it so I can see Pete’s living room. He’s got a tiny tree in the corner decorated with what looks like a string of popcorn, and some odds and ends christmas decorations. He’s sitting there reading and old book. That’s nothing new at least. Pete likes to read, when I check on him that’s what he’s often doing. I think carefully and realize today is December 24th. It’s early enough that the holiday is still around the corner and I shouldn’t have to worry about Angels. They don’t like when I’m on Earth on their big day. I shudder at the thought of that anyway. I can get away with a few hours. 

 

I step through and Pete looks up from his book, his face is all smiles. He starts giggling and sets his book aside. “What happened to you?” he asks, smiling like an idiot as he stands up and moves over to me. I look at my glitter covered suit. 

 

“Oh, that. Some ass thought a glittery holiday card for the Devil was a good idea.” I roll my eyes but smile at his giggle anyway. His laugh is my favourite sound. Even just his voice makes me smiles. 

 

“Oh, I can’t imagine which idiot would do that.” he grins and wraps his arms around my waist. 

 

“No, neither can I.” I chuckle as he leans down and kisses me. I slide my arms up around his neck and kiss him back. We stay like that even after we break the kiss to catch our breath. 

 

“I got you something.” he pants quietly and smiles warmly at me. 

 

I groan. “You know I hate Christmas, right?” I say quietly, looking up into his whiskey coloured eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I figured you might but I still wanted to get you a present because I like Christmas.” Pete smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I sigh in frustration. 

 

“Ok, fine, I’ll humour you. What’d you get me for Christmas?” I roll my eyes and Pete excitedly goes over to his little tree and grabs a messily wrapped gift from under it. I accept the gift from him when he hands it to me and look up at him doubtfully. I tear away the wrapping paper that’s barely holding on anyway and open the box inside. I furrow my brow as I pull out a black fedora. I look up at Pete again. 

 

“Well, I thought it’d look good with your suit outfit you always wear and I wasn’t sure if you wore more than just the red one so I got black, black goes with everything.” He smiles at me. “I guess it’s a good thing I got black, the blue suit looks good too.” 

 

I look at the hat and resolve to at least try it. I put it on my head and look at the mirror in the corner. I grin at the sight. It does look good. I smile up at him and he chuckles. “I like it, thank you Pete.” I say and kiss him. He reacts quickly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me right up against him. He kisses back and moans into it as I move my hips slightly against his. “I’m afraid I haven’t got a gift for you though.” 

 

“That’s alright, I have you, you’re actually here. That’s enough for me.” Pete smiles warmly. I push up on my tiptoes to kiss him again. It quickly becomes heated and his mouth is on my neck. I tilt my head back to give him better access and moan as he does his best to leave a mark. 

 

“If Brendon sees that he’ll lose his mind more than he already has.” I mutter and he pulls away enough for me to see the stupid grin on his face. It doesn’t take long before we are both out of our clothes and he is crawling over me to kiss me and mark up my neck some more. He lines up and pushes into me without hesitation this time. I bite back a loan moan at the feeling of him filling me up, but entirely fail at hiding the ridiculous needy whine when he starts to move. He builds up a good rhythm, fucking into me hard. There’s a good possibility I stayed away too long. 

 

After a few minutes, and several obscene curses muttered under my breath, I feel myself getting close. He changes the angle ever so slightly and on the first thrust I know I’m done for. He hits the right spot and I start meeting his thrusts shakily, holding onto him wherever I can and digging my short nails into his back. He groans and his pace becomes more frantic and uneven. 

 

“Ah, fuck...Patrick!” He moans as he cums hard, sending me over the edge with him. I cling to him for dear life as my orgasm shakes my body harder than anything I’ve ever felt. He pulls out  to lay beside me and I clean us up before cuddling into him. 

 

I look up at him and feel a wave of emotion that makes my heart swell. “I won’t stay away so long next time.” I say quietly. 

 

“Good.” He smiles and hugs me close, humming a silly little Christmas contentedly. 

 

~~~~~

 

I smile as I walk down to the portal room. The last few months I’d kept my word and visited as often as I could without interfering with my duties as the Devil. Today is one of those days where I can easily go see him and just hope Brendon doesn’t have to come fetch me for an emergency. 

 

I get closer to the portal room and I hear low panicky whispering. I arch an eyebrow and head inside to find Brendon pacing and muttering to himself. He looks up when he sees me enter. “Sir! What are you doing here?” he asks in a panicky voice. Something is clearly going on. 

 

“I’m going to see Pete. Today is a slow day and I want to spend time with him when I can.” I glare at him as I realize he’s moved to block my path to the portal. “What is going on Brendon? Something is clearly up and you are behaving strangely.” I try to step past him but he blocks me. 

 

“I...uh...there’s something...uh….you may….” he stammers but I cut him off. 

 

“Either spit it out or get out of my way.” I hiss at him but before he can say anything the portal starts to move and react like something is coming through. Brendon and I both step back, I watch curiously to see who it is. 

 

After a couple seconds my favourite Reaper steps through carrying a Soul Box. I smile at the Reaper, Frank is probably my favourite of the Demons that specialize in handling souls. He, however, does not smile back and instead looks at Brendon in panic.

 

“I thought you said he wouldn’t be here! What the fuck Brendon?!” Frank growls, baring his fangs at the taller Demon. 

 

“I didn’t think he would be!” Brendon panics, whining and cowering away from Frank. 

 

“What is going on here? Frank, I see you’ve brought me another Soul, who will be joining us today?” I ask, half hoping it’s Trump so I can toss him out into the Void finally. Frank looks at Brendon for help, but all Brendon does is sigh in resignation. 

 

“It’s not like we can really hide it from him.” Frank sighs before opening the Soul Box and setting it on the floor. The Soul that pours out is completely black before it takes it’s solid form. My heart stops when I am met with a familiar face. 

 

“PETE!?!” I cry before everything goes black.  


End file.
